


Little Cooper New Home

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: The story takes place when Cooper came into Pop village and two trolls take him in as their own.
Kudos: 12





	Little Cooper New Home

**Author's Note:**

> The story might have a bit of reference to Hercules but I hope you all still like it

20 years ago the pop trolls were rebuilding their new home after escaping from the bergens. Two trolls named Coconut Cream and her husband Banana Split were planting seeds with other trolls. "Our new home gonna be better then the first one." Banana Split said. "It will darling, and we'll be safe and sound from any bergens. We have everything we could ever ask for." "Well, not all." Banana Split said. "True. But how much longer?" She said. "I don't know, sometimes it just take long. All we can do is hope." He said, "Besides is not like one gonna fall from the sky in front of us." But suddenly something fell from the sky and landed right in front of them surprising the couple. They look to see it was a egg, but it was no egg they've ever seen. It was gold with purple squiggly lines and on the top was blue braided hair.* "Banana look, is an egg and it fell from the sky." "But that's impossible eggs don't fall from the sky." "Then where did this one come from?" "I don't know." Suddenly the eggs start hatching which caught the attention of other trolls and they came over to look at it. One by one four blue feet popped out of the egg before it crack open completely revealing a pink baby lama like troll. Trolls:"Awwww." Lama troll:"Now did this." *He laugh cutely.* Coconut:"He so cute." Banana:"Yes but, what is he?" All the trolls what confused trying to figure out what he is before King puppy came over. "What going on here?" He asked. Coconut:"King Peppy look, a little baby fell from the sky." "A baby?" He look over at the little trolling. Lama:"Hello." Peppy was wide eye in shock. Peppy:"Well this is new. Where did you come from little one?" Lama:"Come from?" Troll:"Maybe he lost." Then little princess Poppy came peeking out of Peppy's hair and look at him. Peppy look at her and set her down next to the new comer as she took out a animal cookie from her bag. "Monkey?" She said giving it to him. He smiled and ate it out her hand making her giggle. Troll:"What do we do with him sire? We can't leave this little guy all alone." Peppy thought for a moment. Peppy:"Well, I guess the best thing to do is to let him live with us." Poppy:"New friend! New friend!" Peppy:"But I'll need I volunteered to take him in any takers?" Coconut:"We'll do it!" Banana:"We will?" Coconut:"Banana, this is a sign. For so many years we have prayed to the heavens for a child and now he's brought to us." Lama:*To Coconut.* "Excuse me? Are you my mommy?" Coconut eyes started to tear up as a huge smile came to her face. She picked up the lama boy and hugged him. "Yes sweetie, I'm your mommy." She said happily. Banana look at them before smiling. "And I'm your dad." He said as he join the hug. Everyone awed. "What should we call him?" Banana asked. "How about....Cooper?"


End file.
